Badou Nails
|image = Image:Kill4smokes.jpg |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7339 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = DOGS: Bullets & Carnage |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = kill4smokes |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Fridge }} was on a boat! Canon information He's grown up in the hard downtrodden neighbourhoods of the Underground City, and from the way he behaves and talks it could be assumed that he led the life of a street kid, or something very close to that extent. He certainly seems to know his way around the City and its layouts and subtle dynamics (although he, typical of the rebellious streak in any young male, seems to choose to disregard most of those), and his job as a private investigator suits that quality of his juuuust fine. We see him mostly scaling buildings with nothing more than a rope and a harness and getting the sordid and private details of everyone he's hired to track down, and it is interesting to note that despite his loud and friendly attitude with everyone (he seems to get along with most, at any rate, which is saying more than most of the population around there) he also displays a character who keeps a certain distance from everyone also, never really letting them see anything more than they need to. He is a complicated person, this Badou Nails, and most of his jaded-with-life attitude (carefree, irresponsible, almost a weird form of joi de vivre, if I dare) could be related to his past. He had(has) an older brother, a journalist and (seemingly) in the same line of business as what Badou is doing currently in that he snooped a lot into other people's business - and it was probably inevitable that he got into trouble over it. The last time Badou saw his older brother, Dave had slipped over the edge of a complex, big machinery-sort of building, down into the Deeper Below, it seems. His right hand and right eye were also injured during that fiasco, being stabbed through with a knife and leaving a long scar that runs over his eye, and also on either side of his palm/back of hand. While Badou tells everyone (when he actually says something about his brother) that his brother is dead and gone and apparently trying to forget the entire event that'd ever happened also, it would seem that he still harbours some resentful feelings and a sort of revenge for the people behind this. All in all, he is a very complicated individual, someone with a lot of things to hide and bury. Abilities/Powers: Badou has no real 'powers', so to speak - what little he has in the way of guns (he prefers hand-held machine guns or uzis, which suits his loud and distinctive personality just fine). What he does have, really, is when he goes for a period of time without his ever-present cigarettes, he starts to display a sort of violent withdrawal reaction - it could be described as psychotic and violent, but it is interesting that even when he is in this violent state so different from his normal laid-back self, all he really is looking for is, well, just a goddamned cigarette. Apart from when he is prompted by Haine on a job (in volume one, storming the Mafia-based brothel/nightclub), we never see him actually shoot intending to kill, and there are quite a few evidences that he really isn't looking to kill anyone - all he's doing is just trying to live, guys, lets be a happy goddamned family, aye? Give me a cigarette, that's a good man-- in fact, after the initial shootout is over, Badou is seen sharing cigarettes with a survivor of the Mafia gang, complaining about his life. Relationships Kage: Gay for Haine: Canon-mate Lily: Also canon-mate Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:DOGS